1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fiber memory devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices formed on fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increased usage of electronic devices in a wide variety of fields, there is increased demand for electronic devices that have a structure that can overcome the limitations of existing electronic devices formed on a silicon or glass substrate. In particular, the use of electronic devices in advanced applications, such as smart clothes, dielectric elastomer actuators (DEAs), electroactive electrodes, and detection of an electrical signal from a living body, has received considerable attention. When information obtained from a sensor built on a fabric platform is transmitted to an external device, it is energy efficient to include a memory device, which stores data for a predetermined amount of time, together with the sensor. In this regard, nonvolatile memory devices are particularly necessary in order to minimize static power consumption.
In general, a semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells which are connected together by circuits. In a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), which is a representative semiconductor memory device, each memory cell includes one switch and one capacitor. While a DRAM provides high integration density and high speed, all data stored in it is lost when power is removed. A representative non-volatile memory device that retains stored data in the absence of power is a flash memory. Although flash memories have non-volatile characteristics, unlike volatile memories, they may have low integration density and low speed.
Much research has recently been conducted on nonvolatile memory devices such as Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM), Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), and Resistance Random Access Memory (RRAM).